Akashi and Natsume Yuujinchou
by nanashimai
Summary: AU. "Bukankah ada yang aneh? Tentang Natsume, maksudku." Bisa kau bayangkan seorang Takashi Natsume, orang paling baik sepanjang masa, berubah menjadi seorang yang dingin, suka membawa gunting, namun pintar dalam hal apapun? Twoshot.


**oke ini absurd, saya sendiri nggak ngerti #gulingguling pengen bikin natsume+kuroko crossover kenapa jadi begini aaaaa salahkan hiroshi kamiya- #diinjek**

**i don't own kuroko no basuke dan natsume yuujinchou c:**

* * *

"Bukankah menurutmu ada yang aneh?" Pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Satoru Nishimura menarik perhatian kedua orang yang kini tengah berkumpul bersamanya. Keduanya sama-sama mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari klub olahraga yang tengah mereka tonton dari atap, menatap laki-laki berambut cokelat terang dengan pandangan aneh, terutama setelah dia melanjutkan, "Tentang Natsume, maksudku."

Laki-laki berambut hitam—Kaname Tanuma namanya, langsung mendapat perasaan buruk. Memang dia belum melihat laki-laki yang di sebut Satoru sepanjang hari (biasanya orang itu yang menemukannya lebih dulu, entah memandangi sesuatu dari jendela atau di tempat lain), tetapi sebagai salah satu dari yang mengetahui 'rahasia'-nya, tentu saja pasti ada sesuatu yang salah.

Seperti tidak dapat membaca pikirannya, laki-laki berambut hitam yang satu lagi bertanya, "Memang aneh seperti apa?"

"Kau tidak satu kelas dengannya, jadi kau tidak bisa melihatnya ya, Kitamoto." Satoru mendesah, melemparkan tatapan kau-beruntung-sekali pada Atsushi Kitamoto, yang barusan menanyakan pertanyaan itu. "Sejak tadi pagi dia bertingkah dingin sekali, seperti—kau tahu, seolah dia baru pindah ke sekolah ini. Dia bahkan lebih aneh dari waktu itu[1], pokoknya—" bahunya merosot lebih jauh, "—aneh. Dia juga terus menerus menatap ke luar, terkadang dengan wajah mengerikan yang bisa membunuh apapun kapan saja. Dan, dan, aku bersumpah dia nyaris mengeluarkan gunting dari seragamnya!"

Gunting? Kedua laki-laki berambut hitam di hadapannya mengernyit. Memangnya gunting cukup untuk di simpan di seragam ini?

Seolah mengakhiri ceritanya, dia berdeham. "Pokoknya, ada sesuatu yang salah dengannya hari ini." Satoru memandangi kedua teman di hadapannya. "Kalian tahu sesuatu?"

Atsushi menggeleng. "Kau yang satu kelas dengannya saja tidak tahu, bagaimana dengan kami?" Dia mengangkat bahu. "Dia tidak datang saat makan siang, jadi aku belum bertemu dengannya sama sekali." Kemudian sebuah lirikan penuh arti pada Kaname, "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Sama saja." Jawaban langsung dari yang dilirik sama sekali tidak membuat keduanya senang.

"Dia memang tidak keluar kelas seharian." Laki-laki berambut cokelat itu mendesah—entah untuk ke berapa kalinya, tidak ada yang menghitung. "Aku bahkan tidak yakin kalau dia menyentuh makan siangnya sama sekali—padahal aku juga mau makanan Touko-_san_ kalau dia tidak mau!"

"Akan ku berikan padamu, kalau begitu."

Ketiganya sama-sama merinding begitu mendengar suara dingin datang dari arah belakang. Perlahan-lahan menoleh ke arah asal suara itu, mereka menemukan sosok laki-laki berambut cokelat yang sejak tadi mereka bicarakan.

Takashi Natsume berdiri di ambang pintu atap. Mata cokelatnya terlihat tanpa emosi, namun di wajahnya terlihat senyum yang seolah menantang siapapun. Di tangannya dia sudah memegang tas—memang sudah waktunya pulang, dan Satoru jelas-jelas melihat Takashi keluar lebih cepat daripada siapapun kalau begitu kenapa—

Mata cokelat itu mendelik ke arah Satoru, yang kini seolah menjadi batu dalam sekejap. "Nishimura," Kemudian dia melangkah ke arah ketiga orang itu. "Apa di sekolah ini ada klub permainan papan?"

Keheningan itu langsung saja mencair ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang—terdengar agak—aneh dari laki-laki tersebut.

Tatapannya makin dingin seiring lamanya waktu mereka diam. "Aku tidak suka dibuat menunggu." Tangannya terlipat di depan dada. "Cukup jawab saja—ya atau tidak?"

"K-Kalau tidak salah, ada klub shogi—"

"Bagus." Dia melirik Atsushi, yang menjawab berhubung Satoru masih seperti batu. "Bawa aku ke tempat itu."

Ketiganya mengangguk kaku, kemudian Atsushi dan Satoru berjalan di depan mereka—terasa lebih cepat dari biasanya—sementara Takashi dan Kaname berjalan di belakangnya. Takashi terlihat begitu tenang hingga Kaname merasa sesuatu—

_Orang ini bukan Natsume._

.

"Siapa kau?"

Entah bagaimana, Kaname berhasil mengeluarkan pertanyaan itu, yang terdengar seperti tikus tercekik bahkan di telinganya sendiri.

Mata cokelat itu melirik Kaname sekarang. Senyum misterius—lebih tepatnya, menantang—itu muncul kembali, mengingatkannya akan saat ketika Ponta berubah menjadi—

Oh, benar juga! "Kau Ponta, bukan? Dimana Natsume?!"

Dia mengerjap sekali. Senyum itu berganti dengan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti ketertarikan, sebelum akhirnya berjalan lebih cepat, meninggalkannya dengan kalimat, "Siapa yang tahu?"

Kaname memandangi punggung 'Takashi' menjauh, yang kini mengejar Satoru dan Atsushi dengan sebuah langkah yang tenang.

.

.

.

Bukanlah sebuah hal biasa bagi Kaname untuk pulang seorang diri, namun kali ini terasa begitu aneh. Karena itulah dia memutuskan untuk duduk di pinggir sebuah lapangan basket sederhana, memperhatikan orang-orang yang sibuk memantulkan dan saling merebut bola jingga, dengan harapan bisa menghilangkan kebingungan yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Mungkinkah Natsume terlibat dengan youkai lagi? untuk kesekian kalinya pikiran itu hinggap di dalam benaknya. Ya, Takashi Natsume bisa melihat _youkai_[2]—rahasia yang diketahui oleh sedikit orang (itupun teman baik Takashi) di Yatsuhara. Alasan mengapa terkadang dia bersikap aneh dan sering mengobrol dengan sesuatu yang tidak terlihat adalah makhluk itu. Walaupun begitu, dia tetap saja dengan baik hati menolong makhluk-makhluk yang menyusahkannya itu.

"Jadi kau bisa merasakannya, ya?"

Dia nyaris menjerit begitu mendengar suara tiba-tiba dari sebelahnya—yang berasal dari kucing putih berbentuk bulat seperti sebuah _manekineko_—kucing keberuntungan—dengan sedikit bulu jingga dan abu-abu di punggungnya.

Kaname mendesah begitu berhasil meredakan kekagetannya. "Ponta," ("Nyanko-_sensei_ untukmu, bocah!" dari kucing tersebut.) "Kau tahu sesuatu tentang Natsume, bukan?"

Ponta—atau Nyanko-_sensei_—adalah kucing yang mengaku sebagai penjaga Takashi, walaupun lebih sering terlihat mabuk atau meminta makanan pada yang disebut sebelumnya. Dan dia adalah seorang youkai, itulah sebabnya dia bisa berbicara dengan normal.

Tatapannya terlihat serius, memandangi Kaname dengan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti campuran antara marah—dan takut? "Dalam tubuh Natsume bukanlah Natsume. Aku tidak tahu siapa itu."

"_Youkai_?"

Dia menggeleng. "Aku merasa dia masih hidup, tapi aku tidak mengenalnya." Kemudian desahan—jarang sekali—"Dia memancarkan aura yang berbahaya, bukan?"

Kaname tidak mengatakan apapun, tetapi mengangguk.

"Aku yakin dia orang yang penting dalam tubuh aslinya." Ponta melanjutkan, tatapannya berpindah ke lapangan yang masih ramai dengan orang-orang yang sibuk bermain basket, "Dia bahkan nyaris menusuk _youkai_ yang datang padanya dengan gunting—yang muncul entah darimana dan seolah tanpa batas."

Gunting? Serius? Kaname mengernyit. Entah mengapa mendengar gunting sambil melihat pertandingan basket membuatnya teringat akan sesuatu—begitu samar, namun pasti pernah ia dengar, entah dari televisi atau majalah ketika ia masih di kota dulu.

"Andai saja aku tahu namanya, mungkin aku bisa mengembalikannya—"

Barulah mereka sadari lapangan basket di depan mereka kini sedang ribut; kumpulan anak-anak yang bermain basket sebelumnya terlihat sedang bertengkar dengan orang dewasa, yang sepertinya ingin bermain di lapangan ini juga.

"Kami baru menempati tempat ini!" Salah seorang anak kecil berteriak, tatapannya terlihat tidak takut dengan orang yang jelas-jelas lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kalian sudah bermain cukup lama! Kami juga ingin bermain disini, tahu?!" Yang lebih tua membalas, terlihat kesal karena tatapan tajam dari yang lebih muda. "Kalian yang tidak bisa main basket lebih baik pergi saja dari sini!"

Kata-kata itu mengundang gelagak tawa dari teman-teman yang lebih tua.

Ponta mendesah. "Dasar manusia, tidak bisakah satu dari mereka mengalah—" Tiba-tiba dia berhenti, matanya melebar, "Natsume?"

Kaname ikut menoleh ketika nama itu keluar dari mulut Ponta. Dia melihat Takashi baru memasuki lapangan tersebut, sementara Satoru dan Atsushi terlihat berlari ke arah mereka.

"Dia gila." Atsushi menggumam. "Dia mengalahkan satu klub shogi—bahkan tanpa terlihat kesulitan!"

Satoru mengiyakan. "Kemudian sekarang dia ingin main basket, tetapi lihatlah—" Sambil menggeleng, dia menunjuk ke lapangan dengan jempolnya, "Dia bilang masalah ini menarik. Aneh sekali dia hari ini."

"Apa maumu, bocah?!"

Teriakan dari salah satu dari laki-laki yang tua membuat ketiga (empat) orang yang ada di pinggir lapangan kembali menoleh, dan jelas saja, Takashi sudah ada di tengah lapangan. Sepertinya menantang orang-orang yang lebih tua itu.

"Sudah jelas, bukan?" Senyum itu kembali ke wajah Takashi, membuat ketiga (empat) orang yang ada di pinggir kembali merinding. "Aku ingin kalian melawanku—satu lawan lima boleh. Bahkan—" Dia berbalik, menengok anak-anak di belakangnya yang terlihat ketakutan, "—satu lawan sepuluh juga tidak masalah."

"K-Kau—!"

"N-Natsume! Jangan sembarangan!" Satoru berteriak, membuat mereka yang ada di lapangan menoleh. "Kalau kau mau, kami bisa membantu—"

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa mengatasi mereka." Takashi berbalik, kembali menatap laki-laki yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. "Bagaimana?"

Laki-laki itu terlihat kesal—jelas saja, mereka terlihat seperti mahasiswa dari kota lain, dan langsung di lawan oleh orang yang jelas lebih muda dan lebih kecil darinya. Siapa yang tidak akan marah?

"Satu lawan lima, boleh!" Laki-laki itu membungkukkan badan, matanya bertemu dengan Takashi. "Jangan menangis kalau kami menang, oke?"

Laki-laki berambut cokelat cerah itu hanya tertawa—tidak terdengar senang—dan meletakkan tangannya di bahu laki-laki di depannya. "Justru seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu. Dan," Dia menekan bahu laki-laki itu ke bawah. "ketahuilah tempatmu.[3]"

Entah semua terpaku begitu mendengar nada yang sangat dingin, atau ketika tangan Takashi yang jelas-jelas tidak terlihat kesulitan untuk membuat orang itu berlutut di hadapannya, tidak ada yang tahu. Bahkan ketika laki-laki berambut cokelat terang itu berbalik menuju ring sederhana di belakangnya, tidak ada yang bergerak sebelum salah satu dari laki-laki dewasa itu memantulkan bolanya.

"J-Jangan remehkan kami, bocah!"

Takashi tidak bergerak sedikitpun, bahkan ketika empat dari mereka berlari di belakang yang membawa bolanya. Barulah ketika ketiga dari mereka menerjang untuk menjaganya, Takashi bergerak—seolah dapat melihat gerakan mereka—dan berhasil lolos dari penjagaan mereka dan merebut bolanya, tepat sebelum dia membuat sebuah angka tiga.

Semua masih tercengang, barulah ketika sorak sorai dari ketiga (empat) teman Takashi berbunyi, kelima laki-laki dewasa itu berlari mengejar Takashi. Kelima orang tersebut, yang jelas lebih cepat dengan kaki mereka yang lebih panjang, mampu mencapai daerah ring mereka lebih awal, membuat lapisan dinding yang terlihat begitu kuat.

Takashi mendesah, "Aku tidak suka mengulang kata-kataku—"

Dia mulai memantulkan bola itu lebih cepat, sehingga laki-laki dewasa yang hendak berputar dan mencuri bola darinya limbung ke tanah. Yang kedua, ketiga, keempat, bahkan kelima, bernasib sama dengan yang pertama. Sambil melirik mereka yang terjatuh, Takashi melompat, memasukkan bolanya ke dalam _ring_—yang lebih tinggi dua kali lipat dari tingginya—dengan tangannya sendiri—_dunk_.

"—kalian harus mengetahui tempat kalian masing-masing."

Dan saat itulah Kaname mengingat mengapa semua itu terlihat begitu familiar. Gunting, basket, dunk itu—

"Aku tahu siapa yang ada dalam tubuh Natsume." Ponta meliriknya begitu mendengar bisikannya. "Satu dari generasi keajaiban di SMP lamaku, Teikou. Kapten dari SMA Rakuzan di Kyouto—Seijuurou Akashi."

.

.

.

"Tadi itu hebat, Natsume!" Satoru menepuk punggung Takashi, yang baru saja kembali ke arah mereka. "Aku baru tahu kau serba bisa seperti itu—kau tahu, ini pertama kali aku melihat seseorang melakukan _dunk_!"

Atsushi mengangguk cepat. "Kalau melihat permainanmu, aku mengingat seorang pemain basket SMA itu, Akashi—" Kaname dan Takashi langsung menoleh cepat—dan sepertinya Takashi menyadari kalau Kaname sudah tahu, lalu menyeringai. "—aku suka caranya bermain. Walaupun dia pendek, tapi bisa melakukan _dunk_ seperti itu!"

Takashi kembali menoleh ke arah Atsushi, seringainya menghilang, terganti dengan sebuah senyum kecil. "Hebat, ya?" Dia tertawa pelan, "Walaupun dia kalah?"

"Dia tetap hebat, kau tahu?"

Akhirnya Takashi hanya mengangkat bahu, "Baiklah."

Keheningan kembali merayap di antara mereka, yang kini sudah mulai berjalan menuju rumah bersama-sama. Dan akhirnya Satoru memecah keheningan, "Natsume, bukankah kami pernah bilang padamu," Dia menatap Takashi dengan serius, "kau bisa mengandalkan kami, kau tahu?"

Laki-laki berambut cokelat itu terlihat bingung, sebelum tertawa pelan, "Aku hanya ingin memastikan kemenangan."

Sekarang keduanya terlihat tersinggung. "Hei, kami pernah bermain basket, kau tahu?" Atsushi melingkarkan lengannya di leher Natsume. "Kami juga bisa menahan orang seperti itu!"

"Kau bilang _pernah_, belum tentu bisa melakukannya, benar?"

Mereka berempat tertawa bersama-sama, Satoru dan Atsushi tidak henti-hentinya memukul kepala Takashi. Hingga mereka sampai di tempat mereka berpisah, keduanya melepaskan diri dari laki-laki berambut cokelat itu dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal, berjalan menuju arah rumah mereka masing-masing.

Kaname mengikuti mereka, meninggalkan kalimat dengan sebuah senyum, "Sampai jumpa nanti, Akashi-_san_."

Semoga mereka bisa bertemu sebagai diri mereka masing-masing, dan bisa menjadi teman juga, mungkin?

.

.

.

Nyanko-_sensei_ masih berbaring di lantai dengan tatami, sementara Takashi duduk dengan sopan di sebelahnya dan berkata, "Kau sudah tahu, bukan?"

Mata kucing yang barusan tertutup itu terbuka, menatap Takashi dengan senyum khas _manekineko_-nya_._ "Andai Tanuma tidak memberitahuku, mungkin aku tidak akan tahu." Dia berputar, mengeluarkan suara debuman yang keras, "Aku tidak peduli dengan olahraga manusia, asal kau tahu."

"Kau tidak perlu tahu." Dia menyilangkan matanya. "Kembalikan aku sekarang juga, atau—"

"Kau bersenang-senang?"

Tangannya yang hendak meraih gunting dalam sakunya terhenti oleh pertanyaan kucing itu, yang kemudian melanjutkan, "Kau enggan memberikan namamu karena kau ingin menikmati tempat ini, bukan?"

Dia tersenyum. "Tempat ini... menarik."

"Kau lebih mirip dengan Reiko daripada Natsume, kau tahu?" Nyanko-sensei mendesah. "Kau dari Kyouto, bukan? Lain kali datanglah ke tempat ini dengan oleh-oleh nanti—mungkin bir dan kue?"

"Aku tidak bisa memberikannya kalau kau tidak mengembalikanku."

Terdengar suara Touko dari bawah, memanggilnya untuk turun dan makan malam. "Sebaiknya cepat, sebelum Touko-_san_ datang."

"Baiklah." Nyanko-_sensei_ melompat ke kepala Takashi, berbaring di atas rambutnya, dan menyentuh kening laki-laki berambut cokelat itu sambil berkata, "Kembalilah ke tempat asalmu, Seijuurou Akashi."

Cahaya kebiruan yang redup kemudian menyelimuti tubuh Takashi, yang kemudian limbung dan jatuh ke tatami. Nyanko-sensei melompat sebelum jatuh bersama laki-laki itu, kemudian mengamati kelopak matanya yang sedikit demi sedikit terbuka.

"_Sensei_..." Dia menggumam—ya, Takashi sudah kembali, sepertinya—"Aku... ada di mana?"

"Kau sudah kembali." Nyanko-sensei menjawab. "Bagaimana Kyouto?"

Takashi bangkit, "Menyenangkan." Dan ketika mendengar panggilan Touko sekali lagi, dia melanjutkan, "Akan kuceritakan nanti. Terima kasih, Nyanko-_sensei_."

Nyanko-sensei memperhatikan laki-laki itu membuka _fusuma_[4] dan menyahut balik, kemudian berlari menuju ruang makan di lantai bawah. Pikiran tentang laki-laki itu—Seijuurou Akashi—kembali datang padanya. Dia mungkin tidak memiliki kekuatan spiritual seperti Takashi—dia bahkan membutuhkan benda untuk mengusir para _youkai_, berbeda dengan Takashi yang bisa mengusirnya hanya dengan tangan kosong—tetapi anak itu begitu menarik, dan dia merasa ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Hanya sebagai teman—teman Takashi, maksudnya.

Kemudian Nyanko-_sensei_ mengejar Takashi ke bawah. Lebih baik makan daripada memikirkan sesuatu yang menyusahkan, bukan?

.

.

.

Malam itu, Takashi melihat sebuah mimpi. Dia sedang berhadapan dengan seorang laki-laki berambut merah dengan sepasang mata heterokrom yang familiar. Tentu saja, karena, beberapa jam yang lalu, dia berada dalam tubuh itu dan mengalami banyak hal yang aneh, tapi menyenangkan.

"Kau memiliki teman yang baik." Laki-laki di hadapannya—Seijuurou Akashi—berkata, sebuah senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya.

"Sama denganmu." Takashi membalas. "Lain kali datanglah ke Yatsuhara dengan mereka. Aku akan menunggumu."

"Itu memang rencanaku."

Kemudian dunia kembali tercat putih, dan Takashi terbangun dari mimpinya oleh suara kicauan burung dari luar jendela. Dan sama seperti mimpi lain, jejak penghias tidurnya menjadi samar dan akhirnya menghilang dari ingatannya.

.

.

.

Sudah berapa lama ia menunggu?

Takashi menatap jam tangan di pergelangan tangannya, yang kini menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat lima belas menit—menandakan kalau dia sudah sepuluh menit di tempat ini. Kereta seharusnya sudah tiba sekarang. Bukankah seorang Akashi harus selalu tepat waktu?

Sebuah tangan hinggap di bahunya. "Tunggulah sebentar lagi. Mungkin kereta mereka terlambat sedikit."

Ia tersenyum kecil pada Kaname, yang kini duduk di sebelahnya. Sambil mengelus bulu Nyanko-_sensei_ yang terlelap dalam pangkuannya, dia kembali menatap kereta yang masih berhenti di stasiun.

Entah mengapa dia tahu kalau hari ini orang itu akan datang. Seijuurou Akashi, orang yang pernah bertukar tempat dengannya, entah karena alasan apa. Dia bilang akan datang membawa orang-orang yang mengetahui identitasnya sebagai Takashi Natsume di Kyouto, dan seharusnya mereka sudah datang beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Maaf, aku membuatmu menunggu."

Dan yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Kaname, dengan mata heterokrom yang biasanya dingin melunak padanya.

Takashi berdiri, nyaris menjatuhkan Nyanko-sensei andai saja dia tidak langsung melompat ke tanah, "Akashi-_kun_, lalu—" dia melirik laki-laki berambut biru yang tertutup youkai hitam yang begitu besar dan tersenyum, "Kuroko-_kun_, dan—" seorang lagi yang berada di sebelah Tetsuya Kuroko, "Furihata-_kun_, selamat datang di Yatsuhara."

Seijuurou Akashi tersenyum, "Lama tidak berjumpa, Takashi." Kemudian melirik Kaname di sebelahnya. "Sama denganmu, Kaname."

Keduanya tersenyum canggung begitu laki-laki di hadapannya memanggilnya dengan nama kecil mereka.

"Akashi-_kun_ memang selalu begitu. Jangan dipikirkan."

Sepertinya hanya Kaname yang terlihat kaget ketika Tetsuya berbicara, "K-Kau, sejak kapan—?!"

Alisnya bertaut. "Sejak tadi. Aku turun bersama Akashi-_kun_ dan Furihata-_kun_."

"N-Natsume, dia ini—"

"Manusia, tenang saja." Takashi menjawab sambil tersenyum. "Hanya saja tubuhnya diselimuti _youkai_ besar, walaupun tidak mengganggu sama sekali."

"J-Jangan bicarakan tetang hal itu lagi, Natsume!" Laki-laki berambut cokelat yang sejak tadi diam, Kouki Furihata, menggerutu.

"Bukankah Furihata-_kun_ suka cerita seperti ini?"

Yang ditanya hanya memutar bola matanya.

Takashi menepuk tangannya. "Bagaimana kalau kita mulai berkeliling saja?" Dia tersenyum pada ketiga tamunya. "Dan, sambil menceritakan ketika kita bertukar? Bagaimana?"

Seijuurou mendesah. "Kau asal menentukan pilihanku? Kau harus tahu tempatmu, Takashi."

Laki-laki berambut cokelat terang itu hanya mengangkat bahu, dan akhirnya, kelompok itu mulai berjalan menjauh dari stasiun, dengan Nyanko-_sensei_ mengikuti dari belakang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End.**

* * *

**note:**

**[1] waktu Nyanko-sensei yang menyamar jadi Natsume.**

**[2] makhluk halus, arwah**

**[3] catchphrase Seijuurou Akashi; 背が高いぞ (se ga takai zo; lit,kau terlalu tinggi, cuma sering di artiin 'know your place' sama beberapa translator), cuma bingung mau di artiin bagaimana heh**

**[4] pintu geser**


End file.
